


A Walk Between the Raindrops

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Banter, Canon - Anime, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Meditation, Platonic Romance, Priestesses, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Rei/Usagi. With Usagi, Rei was both grounded and lost in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Between the Raindrops

It was morning. Rei knew that it was only a matter of time before the rain started, as the dark clouds hung overhead. She was deep in thought and had her hands pressed together, in prayer, and in deep meditation. It has been a while since she had last prayed in the temple, but it was her duty as a priestess to do so, and to ensure the temple's safekeeping.

She was out of touch, out of sorts, before she would pray at the temple, and she knew that things were safe now. Still, she'd thrown herself into it, hoping she'd get good enough that it would soon feel like home was peaceful once again.

Just as she was about to leave, Rei heard rustling from the corner of the temple. Moving quickly, hand poised over her charms, ready to strike, she found a familiar face at the entrance, unexpectedly.

"Rei-chan! How are you?" Usagi asked, a chipper tone in her voice, waving at her.

"Oh, Usagi-chan…I didn't see you there."

Usagi blinked and placed a hand behind her head, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry about that – I guess that I'm a little sneakier than I thought, aren't I?"

Rei rolled her eyes, walking towards her and stopped so that there was some distance between them. "Not really." She replied dryly.

Usagi then pouted and crossed her arms. "Meanie."

The dark-haired girl chuckled, her hands on her hips. "Aw, you don't mean that, Usagi-chan," she said in a joking way.

Usagi looked back at Rei, grumbled a bit, and shook her head. "No, no I don't." She admitted, and put her hands behind her back. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing, before it started to rain."

Rei turned to Usagi, her face tinted pink. "Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, thank you."

Usagi then smiled that cute and lovely smile that Rei cherished. "You're quite welcome."

Just then, rumbling soon erupted in the skies and the small pitter-patter of rain soon fell onto the ground outside. As Usagi turned, Rei reached to put a hand on her shoulder.

She wouldn't admit it, but with Usagi, Rei was both grounded and lost in thought, a space between a second, a walk between the raindrops.


End file.
